Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The invention relates to methods and apparatus for preventing the excitation of chemical bonding electrons during operation of electronic devices.
When individuals communicate using mobile phones, voice signals are encoded and transmitted from an antenna as radio frequency radiation (RFR) at frequencies generally between approximately 800 MHz and 2 GHz. This is a frequency range near the middle of microwave range. It now appears that exposure to this microwave RFR may have serious health consequences.
Researchers have noted evidence of genetic damage in human blood and excessive mortality from brain cancers among wireless phone users. In addition, evidence has been shown of a statistically significant higher risk of neuroepithelial tumors. Although some manufacturers of mobile phones have funded extensive research programs to explore possible health effects associated with the use of mobile phones which have concluded that radio products that meet established guidelines pose no known health risk, evidence has become overwhelming conclusive linking the use of mobile phones to adverse health effects.
It is still unclear exactly how RFR exposure and cancer may be linked. When an individual transmits communication data over a mobile phone, approximately 40 percent of the radiated energy is absorbed by the head and hand of the individual. The level of radiation absorbed is not enough to produce significant heating to the human head. However, DNA may be easily damaged by RFR. Some have suggested a link between low-intensity microwave radiation and DNA damage in rat brain cells. Others have suggested that RFR may not damage DNA but may somehow hinder the ability of DNA to repair itself when it is damaged by natural causes.
The operation of certain systems in the concurrence of modes condition is known in engineering and electronics, and is generally regarded as a random event [1]. Operation in the concurrence of modes condition usually refers to transient intervals which can occur in electronic and magnetic circuits having distributed parameters. For example, certain electronic amplification circuits, such as those commonly used in cellular phones can, at random times, behave as circuits having distributed parameters. In copending patent application Ser. No. 10/040,598 by the same inventors as the instant application [2], it is shown that the operation of electric or magnetic circuits in the concurrence of modes condition can lead to the emergence of integral characteristics of electromagnetic field vector potential ({right arrow over (A)}) having a specific component that can excite electrons involved in chemical bonds in molecules of matter. Since molecules of matter include those comprising humans and other animals, adverse health effects such as noted above from use of mobile phones as well as other electronic devices may be caused in substantial part by radiation emitted during operation of certain electronic devices while in the concurrence of modes condition.
The invention provides methods and apparatus for preventing the emergence of operation in the concurrence of modes conditions in various electronic devices, such as radio-frequency (RF) communications equipment, which can result in the emission of harmful radiation. During operation in the concurrence of modes condition, pulses of radiation emitted during energy transfer between respective concurrent modes can excite chemical bonds in surrounding molecules, such as the DNA of humans. As a result, the emission of radiation during the concurrence of mode operation can cause harmful health consequences, such as cancer.
A method for suppressing electronic equipment operation in the concurrence of modes condition, the equipment having at least one amplification device, includes the step of applying a random modulating signal to at least one node of the amplification device. As a result, the transfer ratio or transfer function of the amplification device is randomly modulated.
The modulating signal can be applied to a feedback circuit in the amplification device, the modulating signal varying the transfer ratio or transfer function of the feedback circuit. The modulating signal can be applied as negative or positive feedback. The modulation can include pulse-frequency modulation (PFM). In this embodiment, the PFM modulation signal can have a constant pulse duration ratio or have a constant pulse duration.
The applying step can include generating random numbers, representing the random numbers as a series of pulses and applying the pulses to at least one electronic switch. The method can further include the step of switching the connection of an impedance element within the feedback circuit.
An electronic apparatus is adapted to suppress operation in the concurrence of modes condition, the apparatus having at least one amplifier, and includes a structure for generating a sequence of random numbers, a device for converting the sequence of random numbers into a random modulating signal, and a structure for applying the random modulating signal to the amplifier. As a result of the application of the random modulating signal to the amplifier, the transfer ratio or transfer function of the amplifier is randomly modulated.
The random modulating signal can be a pulse frequency modulated signal. The PFM signal can have a constant pulse duration ratio or a constant pulse duration. The apparatus can include at least one electronic switch, wherein the random modulating signal is applied to the switch. The amplifier can include a feedback circuit having at least one switch and at least one impedance element controlled by the switch. In this embodiment, application of the modulating signal to the switch controls connection of the switchable impedance element across at least one node of the amplifier.
A hand held communications device is adapted to suppress operation in the concurrence of modes condition. The communications device includes at least one amplifier, a structure for generating a sequence of random numbers, a device for converting the sequence of random numbers into a random modulating signal, and a structure for applying the random modulating signal to the amplifier. Application of the random modulating signal to the amplifier randomly modulates the transfer ratio or transfer function of the amplifier. The modulating signal can be a pulse frequency modulated signal and have a constant pulse duration ratio or a constant pulse duration.
The amplifier can include a feedback circuit having at least one switch and at least one impedance element controlled by the switch, wherein application of the modulating signal to the switch controls connection of the switchable impedance element across at least one node of the amplifier. The communications device can be a cellular phone.